DESCRIPTION: This is a Phase one proposal which responds to the SBIR need for the development of novel methods of monitoring autonomic nervous function, from established investigators at Univ. Ill, Chicago. In this phase 1 project, methods will be developed for a system for instantaneous autonomic function based upon time-frequency analysis of heart rate. A specific time-frequency algorithm will be developed to adapt the characteristics of the HRV time series data to derive 3 characteristic frequency dependent indices for HRV every 30 seconds, including a sympathetic index (SI) a parasympathetic index (PI) and a ratio index (SI/PI). The algorithm will be developed and rigorously validated in dogs (Phase 1) by manipulating sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous input in a novel animal preparation. In Phase 2, they intend to test the algorithm in humans, and develop a compact portable system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE